This invention relates to a substantially lead-free composition useful as a moisture resistant cable jacket material. More particularly, this invention relates to lead-free chlorinated polyolefin polymer composition and their use as moisture resistant cable jacket materials.
Cable jacket materials are used in the wire and cable industry to protect primary insulation from damage that can be caused by abrasion, moisture, oils, and chemicals. Consequently, cable jackets themselves typically have to meet requirements of abrasion and moisture resistance as well as exhibiting high tensile strength, cut resistance and oil and chemical resistance. For these reasons, cable jackets are usually manufactured from curable polymeric materials including chlorinated polyethylene, chlorosulfonated polyethylene, chloroprene, ethylene propylene diene terpolymers and ethylene propylene materials. Examples of cable jacket formulations based on chlorosulfonated polyethylene, chloroprene, and EPDM hydrocarbon rubber are presented in, "Formulations for wire and cable applications" 82/01, Electrical Elastomers, DuPont Company, Polymer Products Dept., Elastomers Division, Wilmington, DE 19898.
Moisture resistance is required because water absorbed into the cable insulation provides a medium for the flow of electricity away from the conductor. This leakage of electricity reduces the insulation properties of the material which can result in electrical shock hazards. Traditionally, it is known to use lead salts such as lead oxide, dibasic lead phthalate, dibasic lead phosphite and lead mono- and distearates as heat stabilizers in cable jacket compositions containing chlorinated polymers where they also function as moisture retarders. However, with concern being expressed about the incompatibility of lead-containing materials in certain disposal techniques, there is a need to produce moisture resistant cable jackets that are substantially lead-free. The present invention fills this need while maintaining the necessary attributes of cable jacket materials.